Sunny Day, September Fury
by flutiedutiedute
Summary: Doing a favor for a colleague, Doug journeys to New York for a meeting. Chapter 2 now up! Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Sunny Day, September Fury  
  
Author: Robbie, gigglgrl26@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: This Christmas while vacationing with family, I'm told a very curious story which goes as follows. When I was little, I met a team of people who wanted to make a television show. I told them I had an idea about a show about an emergency room in Chicago focusing on the people and the patients. In 1994, they teamed up with Warner Brother, NBC, etc… and "created" what today is ER. So I'm thinking, isn't ER really mine? . . . Uh oh, you don't mean to tell me my family was kidding again do you? Oh well, once again I am fooled and nobody in this story belongs to me.   
  
Spoilers: Such Sweet Sorrow and events leading up to it  
  
Thanks much to Rachel, my kick ass editor, you rock.   
  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING:   
Authors Note: This story deals with a very sensitive topic, and as I write it, I'm not even sure I should be doing so. I in no way want to convey any sort of message, so please don't read into this too much. September 11, 2001 was truly a day that has affected me and so many others in so many ways, both good and bad. If this piece of fiction offends you in any way, please let me know. The object is not to be offensive, rather my own pathetic way of making something horrible into something that I can deal with by taking characters I know and love and placing them into a situation that is totally alien to me. We each cope in our own ways and this is my way of creating a sort of memorial. My condolences are with anybody who suffered a loss in any way from this tragedy. Remember, in the face of the attacks on America we can only grow stronger, God Bless America.   
In essence, this piece of fiction is a dedication and remembrance to all that perished on that fateful day, September 11, 2001. This is for you . . .   
  
_______________________  
  
August 27, 2001  
  
A chilly breeze swept through Carol's dark curls as the excited shrieks of small children chorused in the background. She smiled contentedly, pushing the double stroller containing her twin daughters, Kate and Tess. A woman with strawberry-blonde hair, pulled into a haphazard ponytail, waved. "Hey Carol!" she called, watching her two daughters and three sons play with their chocolate Labrador in their yard. Carol waved back, chuckling as two of the boys fell to the ground in a tangled heap bringing the dog with them. She slowly moved on, pushing the stroller towards their large house. Tess slept soundly, her tiny fingers gripping a stuffed toy, while her sister happily sucked away on a pacifier.   
  
She couldn't believe how big and mature they had gotten since she left Chicago to come be with Doug in Seattle. She felt as if it were some sort of dream in which everything was perfect and content, and she had yet to wake up and face the brutalities of the world. She could finally say she was part of the type of family she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. An elegant and massive house, lush green lawn, their own lake and boat and two little girls. In addition, Doug had been seriously talking about getting a puppy as soon as the twins got a little bit older.   
  
This puppy idea had been casually dropped the night he proposed. Thinking back, it brought a grin to her face. Although he had left for work at around six that morning, the twins had slept in, and she followed suit. In the past couple of months she had learned the valuable lesson of taking the opportunity to sleep when it arose. When she finally did wake up, she found a note from Doug on the kitchen table telling her to dress in something comfortable that evening; he had a surprise for her. That night, leaving the twins with a babysitter, he blindfolded her and took her in the car. They soon arrived at a little park where they liked to take the twins, and she was allowed to remove her blindfold. They walked towards the pond, where a red and white checkered blanket dusted with dried rose petals and covered with candles and food lay next to the water. After they had eaten a beautiful meal, they lay, talking quietly, in each other's arms. Suddenly he got up and took the ring out of his pocket and made a beautiful proposal, which left her sobbing the word yes into his chest. That had been a month after she and the girls arrived in Seattle. Their enormous wedding had taken place in August of 2000, not three months after the re-united, and they had been living happily as man and wife for just over a year.   
  
As Carol rounded the corner to their house, a forest green Jeep whizzed by her, sending her curls flying in various directions. "Hey girls, Daddy's home." Kate gurgled happily as she began to walk faster, a certain spring finding its way into her step.   
Doug stepped out of the car, "Hey Carol," he called, waving his arm. As she neared, he walked towards the stroller and scooped Kate out of it. "Hello, Katie, baby. Have you and Tessie been nice to Mommy today?" The little girl giggled bashfully and threw her arms around his neck. The couple continued on into the house, making chitchat.   
They reached the door, and Doug fiddled around in his pocket for the key, opening it seconds later. Carol pushed the stroller into the house, as Doug began to tell her about his day.   
  
"So, today I'm clearing up a couple of things in the office before lunch, when Vince Roberts, my boss comes in." After lifting the still-sleeping Tess out of the stroller and putting it away, she nodded, urging him to continue. "He tells me that there's this meeting later this month in New York at the World Trade Center. It's some important thing dealing with the insurance company we use. Some thing they do annually. The only problem is that it's his 50th anniversary. He and his wife have planned some second honey-moon type thing and he'll be in Hawaii starting the Friday before."   
  
"He wants you to go instead?" she guessed.   
  
"Basically. It will be an all expenses paid trip, and it's only for a couple hours on the 11th, which is a Tuesday. I can leave Monday morning, and be home by Wednesday night."   
  
She laid the baby into the collapsible playpen that stood in the family room and gently tucked a light blue fleece blanket around her body. "So what did you tell him?"  
Doug shrugged. "I said yes." Carol sighed, and he returned, "I'm still new, Carol. Being on the bad side of the boss never worked so well at County, it was important for me to be able to do this favor for him."   
  
They began to walk towards the kitchen, the air heavy with tension. Carol remained silent, bustling around the kitchen getting Kate, whom Doug had set into a high chair, a snack. Once the crackers were set in front of the baby, she sat down at the table, closing her eyes and putting her hand to her forehead. A troubled look crossed Doug's face and she walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulder blades and massaging them gently.   
  
"You're not going to say anything?" he queried, whispering the words softly into her ear.   
She stayed silent a moment longer before opening her eyes and turning in her seat to look him in the eye.   
  
"My mother's coming up from Chicago on Friday the 7th, Doug. I was hoping we could leave her with the girls and have some 'us' time. I love them so much, but ever since they were born, we really haven't had much time to ourselves."  
  
Doug sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Carol." He paused thoughtfully, opening his mouth as a scream rang out from the family room where Tess had been sleeping. Kate looked up from her perch in the high chair, her wide eyes looking around curiously. Hearing her sister's distressed cries pierce the calm atmosphere of the room, she visibly tensed. The cracker she clutched in her chubby fingers fell to the table as her eyes filled with tears and she began to wail in harmony with her twin sister.   
  
Doug stood up dejectedly. "I'll go see what's wrong with Tess. We'll talk later, after they're down for the night." Carol nodded reaching across the table to lift Kate into her arms and soothed her anguished wailing.   
  
Later that night, following a dinner of Chinese takeout for the adults, applesauce for Tess and strained peas for Kate, the house was quiet throughout. Dinner had been cleared for hours, and following a bath, which resulted in two sopping wet parents, the twins had been set to sleep. Carol and Doug lay together in bed, talking quietly.   
  
"Maybe your mother can stay home with the girls and you can come with me to New York. The meeting is only for a couple hours early Tuesday morning. The majority of the trip will be traveling." Doug suggested hopefully.  
  
"Doug, my mom is coming to see us, not to baby-sit the girls. She'll be disappointed that you're not going to be here, but I guess it will give me the chance to have some quality time with her." A smile crossed Carol's face, "Provided she doesn't kill me first."   
  
Doug chuckled, the deep sound resonating from the back of his throat. Carol realized how much she had missed the little things when they had been apart. Sleeping in the same bed, his chuckle, his stubbly chin, his smell, and all his redeeming qualities that she loved so dearly.   
  
"What are you looking at?" he questioned.  
  
She snapped out of the daydream, "Nothing. I'm sorry for being such a bitch about this meeting. I understand it's something you have to do, even if it means leaving me for a couple of days. At least my mother will be here to help me."  
  
"I know it's hard, Baby. I hate to leave you, but it's only for a short time. I can't change my mind after I promised I would do this."   
  
"I know, Doug. I know."  
  
Friday September 7, 2001  
  
Doug looked up from the newspaper he was reading as a spoon flew across the room and hit him in the thigh. Chunks of cinnamon flavored oatmeal landed in gooey splotches on his jeans and the sparkling clean floor. He raised his eyebrows at the toothy grin both toddlers wore. A quick scan of the girls identified the culprit. "Tess," he admonished, managing a stern tone. "Did you have to make a mess? Mommy and Grandma are going to be home from the airport soon, they're not going to be happy." Then shaking in head in mock anger, he reached down and picked up the dirty spoon from the floor. Seconds later, it landed with a resounding clunk in the sink and he began to scrub the grainy residue off the floor.   
  
A mischievous chuckle escaped the lips of one of the twins and he dared to look upward. "KATE!" he cried in exasperation. The bowl that moments ago, had held her cream-of-wheat now sat atop her head, its contents spilling down her face and onto the brand-new jumper she wore that Carol had painstakingly picked for her in preparation for seeing her grandmother. Not wanting to miss any of the action, Tess wrapped her chubby fingers around her own bowl and began to lift it. "Don't you dare," Doug warned, jumping up from the floor and running to take the bowl out of her hands.   
  
As he detached the bowl from her firm grasp, Tess let out a bloodcurdling scream, causing him to drop the bowl in surprise. It fell to the floor and bounced for a moment, releasing all of its contents before rolling a couple of feet away and finally settling. The crashing noise of as the bowl hit the floor having frightened both of the girls, they both burst into tears.   
  
Doug sighed in defeat. The floor was a mess, both girls were a mess, and now they were both hysterically crying. "Shhh…" he soothed, lifting Tess out of the highchair. She wailed on as he rubbed her back and lifted Kate into his arms. Then, he slowly made his way up the stairs into the bathroom, where he would have to give each girl a bath, and hopefully still have enough time to rush downstairs and clean the mess in the kitchen. In record time Doug began running the bath and had both girls in it. He carefully washed the cream-of-wheat out of Kate's hair and fingers and the oatmeal off of Tess's mouth, face and fingers. He tossed the dirtied outfits into the laundry bin, and towel-dried the girls, dressing them temporarily in their bathrobes.   
  
Doug sighed as he looked into the closet that held most of the twin's clothing. Carol had spent hours agonizing over what to dress them in to see her mother. Finally, she'd disappeared to the mall and returned with two matching outfits that were different colors so Helen would be able to tell the girls apart. She'd happily deemed the sets "perfect," and begun to re-furbish the guestroom to make it suitable for this important visit.   
  
On countless occasions leading up to the visit, Carol had reminded him that this was Helen's first visit since to Seattle their marriage and that she wanted to leave an excellent impression. A week before the date, she had started cleaning up and now, the house was spotless, perfectly clean and well decorated. A couple of days ago, they had mutually decided that she would go to the airport alone so mother and daughter could have some time alone in the car. This morning before she left for the airport, Carol had taken one last look over the house and at long last, had been pleased. Doug was horrified to even think about what she was going to think, say, and do upon arrival at home.   
  
He finally chose a pair a similar outfit but with different colors to dress the girls in. He dressed Tess in a pair of khaki overalls with a light pink tee shirt, pink socks, and white canvas sneakers. Kate, he dressed in a similar array of jean overalls a lavender shirt, matching lavender socks and the same shoes as her sister. With a quick glance at his watch telling him his wife and mother-in-law would be home any second, Doug took each toddler by the hand, and led them downstairs into the living room. Once there, he popped in a Barney Tape, the girl's favorite, and settled them on the couch.   
  
"Tess. Kate. Look at Daddy." Two pairs of inquisitive eyes unattached themselves from the dancing purple dinosaur, and he continued talking. "Grandma is going to be here soon with Mommy. I want you girls to sit quietly and watch your movie, okay?" Both round faces topped with light brown curls nodded in unison. "Good. Behave yourselves, please and don't make any more trouble." Tess giggled, and Doug looked at her sternly. "Daddy's going to be in the kitchen." He kissed each atop the head and made his way into the kitchen to clean the mess.   
  
Just as Doug began to sponge the now cold and crusty residue off the floor, the front door opened and in walked Carol and Helen. "Doug?" his wife called.  
  
"Damn it," Doug cursed under his breath. "In the kitchen," he yelled loud enough for the two women to hear him. He began to scrub harder, hoping the speed and extra power would aid him in clearing the remains off the floor. Carol walked into the kitchen to find him hunched like Cinderella on the floor. She raised her eyebrows, barely suppressing a chuckle as Helen followed her into the room.   
  
"Doug?" Helen cried in surprise. "My, my, what has married life done to you?" She laughed merrily, as Doug looked up, his cheeks slowly pinking.   
  
"Hello, Helen. I trust your flight was pleasant?" She nodded a "yes", still grinning, as Doug stood up and gave her an awkward hug.   
  
An amused expression still etched across her face Carol inquired, "Where are the girls?" . . . reminiscent of his own question on the dock the day she'd come to him in Seattle.   
"The family room, watching Barney if I'm not mistaken."   
  
Carol grinned, "Right through there, Ma," she replied, pointing her finger in the direction of the room. As Helen advanced towards the room, she looked back to see if her daughter was following. Carol motioned for her to go on without her, "I'll be there in a second, Ma." Once Helen was out of hearing range, Carol turned to Doug a what's-going-on-here expression having replaced the amused one from moments ago.   
  
"The girls were kind of wild at breakfast. Tess threw her spoon at me, and Kate decided to take a bath in hers." Carol nodded, signaling he should continue. "They were covered in breakfast cereal and I had to give them a bath and change them. You and Helen walked in just as I was finishing cleaning up what didn't make it into their stomachs."   
  
"And how much was that?"  
  
He smiled. "Let's just say I think they're going to be hungry sooner than later."   
Carol rolled her eyes. "Let's go join Ma and the girls." They began to make their way towards the family room. "So, Barney, huh?"  
_________  
End of Part 1  
  
What did you think? Please review and tell me, all comments are appreciated, although if you disapprove constructive criticism is most helpful. Thanks, and please let me know if you think I should continue or shove this piece into fan fiction hell. 


	2. Prequel to a Tragedy

Sunny Day, September Fury

Part II: Prequel to a Tragedy

Author: Robbie, gigglgrl26@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: This Christmas while vacationing with family, I'm told a very curious story which goes as follows. When I was little, I met a team of people who wanted to make a television show. I told them I had an idea about a show about an emergency room in Chicago focusing on the people and the patients. In 1994, they teamed up with Warner Brother, NBC, etc… and "created" what today is ER. So I'm thinking, isn't ER really mine? . . . Uh oh, you don't mean to tell me my family was kidding again do you? Oh well, once again I am fooled and nobody in this story belongs to me. 

Spoilers: Such Sweet Sorrow and events leading up to it

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING: 

Authors Note: This story deals with a very sensitive topic, and as I write it, I'm not even sure I should be doing so. I in no way want to convey any sort of message, so please don't read into this too much. September 11, 2001 was truly a day that has affected me and so many others in so many ways, both good and bad. If this piece of fiction offends you in any way, please let me know. The object is not to be offensive, rather my own pathetic way of making something horrible into something that I can deal with by taking characters I know and love and placing them into a situation that is totally alien to me. We each cope in our own ways and this is my way of creating a sort of memorial. My condolences are with anybody who suffered a loss in any way from this tragedy. Remember, in the face of the attacks on America, we can only grow stronger, God Bless America. 

In essence, this piece of fiction is a dedication and remembrance to all that perished on that fateful day, September 11, 2001. This is for you . . . 

_______________________

**Monday September 10, 2001******

            As rain poured down outside in sheer torrents of cascading water, the Ross household bustled with activity.  Amid the chaos, Carol stood by the large window in the master bedroom tranquilly watching as raindrops pelted down upon the lake in their backyard.  She watched as each tiny droplet created a small disturbance that lead to a little splash.  Soon, the appearance of hundreds of thousands of little dancing army men making their way along the surface of the lake could be seen.   

            "Carol?" A deep, resonating voice called from a distance. She could hear footsteps coming closer and closer. Her heart began to pound in her chest.   

            Doug's face appeared in the doorway.  "There you are." He smiled.  A long, pleasant smile that gradually spread across his face, lighting up his eyes and leaving little creases at the corners of his mouth.  

            She turned to look at him.  The very sight of his smiling face ushered a warm glow into her body.  "Have you finished packing?"

            "As a matter of fact, I was just going to come and ask you if you knew where my shoes are.  Y'know, the black dress up shoes."

             "Doug," she admonished teasingly with a smile playing at her lips. "You're 40 years old, and still calling them dress up shoes?" 

            "Hey now.  That's what I use them for, isn't it?  I'd rather just spend the day in a good old pair of sneakers." There was that smile again.  The playful grin she was sure he reserved for her eyes only.  

            "Somehow I don't think the head of this committee would approve of you showing up in sweats.  Not to mention your boss …" Carol rose meticulously from her perch on the window seat, heaving herself to a standing position. Doug raised his eyebrows.  

            "In that case, do you know where I could hook myself up with a pair, my beloved?" She nodded mockingly, and let her own grin engulf the stolid features of her face. 

            "Did you check the closet, Doug?"

            "I didn't.  But you know what? I'm beginning to think that might have been a good place to start." Walking over in a couple of short steps, Carol opened the double doors of the spacious wardrobe.  

            She poked her head inside and kneeled down.  Her muffled voice cut through the mess. "These?" Carol's head emerged from the masses of clothing, shoes, and other accessories.  

            Doug swept her into his arms, and set a passionate kiss upon her lips.  "I knew there was a good reason I married you."

            Carol glared at him and playfully smacked his butt. "Go finish packing, Doug."

            "Can you hand me a suitcase from the closet there?" 

            Carol laughed.  "So you mean to tell me you haven't started yet, huh?"

            "I would say that accurately sums things up." She was still wrapped up in his embrace; relishing in the feel of his strong arms around her slight figure.  Carol's eyes drifted upwards and met his. Two sets of eyes inexplicably connected to each other, connecting straight through to the very souls of their owners.  

            "Kiss me" Carol murmured, drawing closer to his face.  Doug leaned down as their lips met; sweetly, slowly, savoring the moment. They'd long since passed the stage where a kiss was a hungry passionate moment: a stolen moment between two horny teenagers.  And reached a phase of their lives where each kiss was a savory moment between two people who were in love. Two people, who knew they would spend the rest of their lives with each other.  

            When they pulled apart, her face was flushed.  Their hearts seemed to beat in unison, a symbol of their undying love.  "I'm going to miss you Doug." Carol's breath hitched in her throat as she swallowed the wave of tears about to rise. 

            Doug's face was still close up against hers. "I'll only be gone for a few days.  You'll spend some quality time with your mom and the girls.  Before you know it, I'll be back."

            Her eyes were closed, still leaning the soft folds of fabric around his shoulder. "I know. I'm being unreasonable." She paused to take a breath and rid the shakiness from her voice. "We haven't been apart for more than twenty-four hours since I came to Seattle, Doug.  And even then, you were only twenty minutes away at the hospital."

            "Honey …" Doug's body tensed up. 

            Carol shook her head and pulled away.  "You need to finish packing. I'll be okay."

            Doug nodded and looked towards the closet. "You're sure." 

            "Yeah. I'm going to go help my mom with dinner."  

            Before she even reached the doorway, Helen's distinctive voice resonated through the house. "Doug! Carol! Dinner is ready."

            Carol's face softened into a smile as she motioned Doug to come with her. Doug wrapped his arm around her waist and they began to make their way downstairs. 

            At the first step, a shriek coursed through the lower half of the house. "Mine!" Carol rolled her eyes and began to jog down the stairs to rescue her mother from the wrath of fighting toddlers.  

            She stepped over the threshold into the family room to find Tess' chubby fingers wrapped around the leg of a stuffed brown teddy bear.  The only problem was the fingers of her sister eagerly grasping the same bear's head. "Kate. Tess," Carol reprimanded. "Let go. It's dinner time."  She held out an inviting hand. "Come on, Nana and Daddy are waiting." 

            "Bear!" Tess cried indignantly.         

            "No Sweet, come to dinner." Kate obliged, letting go of the fuzzy brown head.  She stood up on wobbly feet, and toddled over to Carol.  Like a seesaw effect, Tess fell to the ground, her bottom landing with a thump.  For a moment, her eyes widened in shock before the chocolaty brown eyes filled with tears and she began to wail.  

            Saving the day, Doug ran into the room and to her side. "C'mere Tess baby. Shhh …" He lifted her up into his arms and began to rub her back.  "What happened?" he mouthed to Carol, who stood rooted to the spot holding Kate back.  

            "She fell." Carol mouthed in return.  She shrugged.  He reciprocated, stopping to murmur comforting words into Tess' ear. 

            Within ten minutes, both girls were happy again.  Their fight forgotten, they were best friends once again, babbling baby-nonsense to each other.  The family of five sat down at the table to a dinner of chicken parmesan made by Helen.       

            "What time is your flight this evening, Doug?" Helen inquired between bites of the chicken. 

            "It leaves at 8:04.  This means we should plan on being at the airport around 6:30."

              "I guess we need to leave in about an hour then, Doug," Carol commented. "Ma, are you going to want to come with the girls or should I take Doug myself?"

            "It's up to you, Carol." She turned to Doug. "Would you like some more?" 

            "Ah. No thanks, Helen. I need to go finish my packing if I'm ever going to make it out of here." Doug pushed his seat back from the table and stood up.  "Dinner was delicious, though."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

            The three adults sat in the crowed airport, waiting for Doug's flight to be called.  The twins, for once, sat serenely in the double stroller, amusing themselves.  An announcement came over the speaker.  Doug rose from the leather seat. "That's my flight." 

            Helen followed suit, rising from her own chair.  "It's been good seeing you again, Doug.  Have a nice trip, and take care of my daughter and grandchildren."

            Doug smiled briefly at Carol before pulling Helen into a friendly embrace.  "Always." 

            He leaned down to the twins in the stroller.  "Girls. Daddy is going away for a couple of days, but I'll be back soon, okay?" Tess giggled, and took his face in her hands.  He leaned inward and planted a soft kiss on each of their foreheads.  "Be good for Mommy and Nana, okay? Daddy loves you very much.  I'll call you, okay? We'll talk tomorrow night on the phone."

            "Phone!" Kate's eyes lit up and she clapped happily.  Doug gave her a last pat on the head and turned to Carol.  

            "I guess this is it, huh?" Carol nodded, obviously trying to compose herself as she struggled not to burst into tears. "I'll be home on Wednesday evening, it's not long."

            "Promise me you'll call as soon as you get there. I don't care what time it is.  Call." 

            Doug nodded and wrapped his arms around Carol.  "I love you, Carol.  This isn't goodbye.  I'll see you Wednesday."

            "I know," she whispered into his shoulder. "Wednesday.  I love you, Doug."

            They shared a brief kiss and he turned away to walk towards the plane entranceway.  "Da," Tess yelled, waving her hand. 

            Carol took her out of the stroller and into her arms. "Wave bye-bye to Daddy, Sweety." Halfway down the walkway, Doug turned around for a fleeting glance of his family waving.  With a sigh, he turned around and continued to walk away, the distance between them rising with each step.  

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


End file.
